


[Podfic] Hearts Deep in Hiding

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post Reichenbach, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't a magical fix-it button, but it helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hearts Deep in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



Length: 46:52  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rm1porqlby950pf/Hearts+Deep+in+Hiding.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hearts-deep-in-hiding) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Lie to Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbzy_wiVwPU) \- The Wanted


End file.
